


Art for "From the Other Side"

by narukyuu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Community: cap_ironman, Harpies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukyuu/pseuds/narukyuu
Summary: My Art for the Cap-IM reverse Big Bang challenge!





	Art for "From the Other Side"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



> who can say no to a hurt Tony Stark Harpy in a cage? definitely not me, and most certainly not Steve Rogers.
> 
> It was my first time participating in an RBB challenge and I had the good luck and privilege of getting to collaborate with an awesome Author - AngeNoir!  
> The fic she wrote: "From the Other Side" can be found through this link https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666733  
> It's amazing and adorable.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this, hope you like both art and fic!


End file.
